bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Benimaru Nikaido (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840176 |altname = Benimaru Nikaido |no = 8217 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 174 |animation_idle = 113 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 30, 33, 36, 93, 96, 99 |normal_distribute = 20, 10, 10, 40, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108 |bb_distribute = 15, 7, 6, 6, 6, 30, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |sbb_distribute = 12, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 20, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A fighter with electrifying good looks, Benimaru grew up in a wealthy family and despite being a part-time model, he found opportunities to train himself in the martial arts. Flamboyant and well-spoken, he always sought to prove his skills as a warrior in various martial art tournaments. It was during a break between battles that he received a mysterious blood-scented invitation to a tournament he had never heard about: the Scarlet Abyss Tournament. Curious, he decided to investigate the matter further... |summon = Can we start already? |fusion = I'm enjoying this! Yeah! |evolution = | hp_base = 4315 |atk_base = 1640 |def_base = 1640 |rec_base = 1640 | hp_lord = 6165 |atk_lord = 2340 |def_lord = 2340 |rec_lord = 2340 | hp_anima = 6907 |rec_anima = 2142 |atk_breaker = 2538 |def_breaker = 2142 |def_guardian = 2538 |rec_guardian = 2241 |def_oracle = 2241 |rec_oracle = 2637 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Electrostatic Surge |lsdescription = 30% boost to all parameters, raises normal hit amount & reduces BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count with -50% damage penalty & 20% BC cost reduction |bb = Rai-Kou Ken I |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, raises normal hit count for 3 turns, greatly boosts own Atk for 2 turns & highly probable Injury, Weak, Paralysis effects |bbnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count, 140% self boost to Atk, 80% chance to inflict status ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 21 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 300 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Rai-Kou Ken II |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, raises normal hit count for 3 turns, damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge |sbbnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count, 4~6 BC fill when damage taken, 8% OD gauge boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 490 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 840177 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 840034 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon Limited Edition **Jul 15 7:00 ~ Jul 29 6:59 PST (2016) **Feb 22 7:00 ~ Mar 3 6:59 PST (2017) |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Benimaru Nikaido1 }}